


soft

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dave | Technoblade, Boys Kissing, Consent, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), mcyt fans pls write more bottomblade im begging u..., this was meant to be a work au idk what happened lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: techno and dream fuck and thats all u need to know(dont tell me to take out the character tags bruh this is ao3, u can filter stuff out urself)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 21
Kudos: 561
Collections: Anonymous





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing porn 4/10 experience . would not do again (maybe)

Techno inhaled as he felt his back collide with the wall, feeling a familiar pair of large hands wrapping themselves around his waist.

They should technically be working right now, but his blond-haired boyfriend's impulses had gotten in the way of that. Then again, he _could_ have told him to wait until their shift was over, waited until they were free from getting caught by their nosy co-workers. Could you blame the pinkette? 

"D-Dream—" The shorter male whimpered as he felt the other pulling his collar down for more access. He hummed, continuing to kiss down his lover's neck with a small smirk. He loved the effect he had on Technoblade, it made him feel special— His hands found their way into the other's long, pink hair, tugging a little. He received a small moan of gratitude, then went back to focusing on Techno's neck. It was slender and pale, not to mention absolutely _perfect_ to mark; he wishes he could spend hours leaving small bruises, pulling whines from the smaller.

The blond pulled away, taking a moment to admire his boyfriend. He was flushed, a rosy blush crept all the way down to his neck; his usually oh-so-perfect and styled hair was falling delicately in front of his face, blown slightly by the force of his breath. Leaning in, he connected their lips once again, trying to convey the love he was feeling through the curt action. His angel returned the kiss just as eagerly, bringing his slender hands to cup Dream's face. How did he get so lucky?

Their lips slid together methodically, love erupting from both men. Dream separated himself from the other, "Techno, baby, you're so pretty; my pretty boy. I-I love you s'much, Tech'." Techno brought their lips back together in a hurry, whispering small affirmations of love.

"Love you too, Dream." He emphasized his point with another peck to the lips, giving him a shaky smile. 

At this moment, they felt loved.

Dream placed his hands under Techno's thighs, hoisting him up onto the counter as softly as he could. Techno giggled nervously as Dream pressed their hips flush together and wrapped his hand around his neck, leaving some small kisses on Dream's cheeks.

"May I?" The taller male questioned with a soft smile as his hands hooked into the waistband of Techno's pants. feeling unable to speak, Techno nodded enthusiastically. He always found it hard to talk in situations like this, sometimes it'd even be hard to breathe. All he was focused on now was Dream pulling down his pants, then bringing his hand over to cup Techno's bulge. His breath hitched, and his hands gripped Dream's shirt nervously.

"You sure this is okay, tech'? we don't have to—"

"No! N-no it's alright. Just excited n' nervous." He chuckled deeply, a bit insecure, burying his face in Dream's neck. "Just— love you a lot. Almost too much sometimes. You're always so nice to me, Dream, and-and-a-and—" He trailed off, playing with his fingers ashamedly.

Dream felt touched by the anxious boy. "Shh, It's alright. I understand. I'm gonna make you feel good, okay? You can stop me at any time if it's too much." Techno melted at that, feeling himself relax into Dream's soft touches. The other reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small clear bottle and squirting some liquid into his hand. He rubbed at it a bit, letting it warm up so it wouldn't give Techno too big of a shock.

Running his pointer finger around the tight ring of muscle, Dream slowly breached Techno's hole.

He fingered him gently, adding more and more lube to make it as comfortable as possible. He felt the boy beneath him whimper softly into his neck, his breaths shaky and unstable. His free hand gripped Techno's waist tightly, making the other boy moan louder. He wished he could see Techno like this more often, so broken and needy. It set a fire ablaze inside of him. He added another finger, then one more for good measure once the other had adjusted. By this point, Techno was pushing himself back on his fingers, trying to get more.

"Dream! D-Dream, oh my God- please, please, please. Hurry up, I-I-I really want you. Please?" Tears had built up in his eyes, and how could Dream so no to that? Techno grinded his ass onto Dream's clothed cock, forcing a shaky moan out of him.

"Fuck, yeah of course, baby. God, you're so-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, already unzipping his pants. He pulled out his dick, running a bit of lube over it before jerking it off a couple times. Techno's hands reached over, guiding his length into him. Dream moaned as their hips became pressed flush together, leaning down to connect their heads softly.

"Needed this—" Techno breathed out unevenly, his eyes rolling back into his head as Dream started to move.

"I know, angel— God, fuck—" Dream felt Techno's legs wrap around his back, pulling them closer together.

Both of their moans got louder, echoing throughout the small room. 

The taller male leaned back a bit, grinning, "Having the almighty Technoblade whimpering beneath me really is enticing. I wonder what everyone would think if they saw you like this, so submissive under my grip." The other moaned loudly, the mere thought of someone seeing someone they thought to be so strong being torn down like this. The 'blood god' becoming a moaning mess for his so-called rival.

"M-more—" His legs were shaking as he spread them as far apart as he could for Dream. Dream's breath hitched, thrusting as fast as he could into the smaller boy. Technoblade felt something building up inside his belly, and his vision went black. small spurts of cum painted his and Dream's stomach. Dream let his boyfriend ride out his high, then pulled out before the stimulation became too much for Techno.

Techno's body collapsed against the wall and he let out a satisfied sigh.

Remembering that Dream still hadn't cum, he dropped to his knees a little shakily. Dream lifted his hand, ready to stop him, "Baby, no, it's alri-" He was quickly cut off by Techno, who shushed him cutely. He grabbed the base of Dream's length, wrapping his mouth around the tip.

"Ah-" Dream let out a small moan as Techno sucked him off, slowly entangling his hands in the other's pink hair. Seeing Techno like this, so needy for his cock, made Dream want to grab ahold of him and fuck his mouth til he couldn't speak. But they were being soft today. Maybe another time.

He guided Techno's head, and watched in awe as he grabbed the base of his dick hastily, hitting his tongue with it a couple times. _Fuck,_ that was really hot. Techno took the cock back down his throat, using his hands where his mouth couldn't reach.

Dream's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he shoved Techno's head further unintentionally, releasing in his mouth. Techno made a small sound of surprise but didn't seem to mind too much, swallowing all of what he was given. Of course, this didn't stop the immediate guilt radiating from Dream, and he dropped to his knees as well,

"Baby! Fuck, I'm sorry. Got carried away. Are you okay?"

The pinkette nodded, laughing a little. "It's fine, you nerd. I actually kinda like it when you act like that." He said, obviously embarrassed as he spoke the last sentence quietly.

Dream laughed, relieved. And Techno, only just recently willing to give up some dominance, secretly being a kinky little shit? He’d have to find more out about that later. He leaned down, bringing both the boys together in a small kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free 2 point out errors. kudos and comments r cool


End file.
